Osiris
The Osiris is an Advanced [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']] with custom Turrets. Description The Osiris is a powerful Dreadnought and was the second ship in the game to have Artifacts in its materials cost (though they have since been removed). The ship thins out towards the front end, but despite the front barrel-like appearance, the Osiris has no forward facing Spinals, but instead has broadside Spinals. Interior The interior of the Osiris '''is simply a nice looking chair in a box. It also includes a trash can with a picture of a Harvester inside. Advantages * Powerful and unique Advanced Turrets. * Massive damage output. * Armed with Spinals that fire both left and right. * Spinals are very unique and cover easy to hit angles. * Can tank heavy fire in a siege or team fight for short periods. * Fantastic for PVP against other Dreadnoughts, Carriers, and even the Prototypes. * Relatively fast for its size. * High firing Turrets can handle small Ships. Disadvantages * Vulnerable backside. * Fighting broadside, the ship can take more damage from Spinals. * Large and easy to hit. * Rather expensive for its power, as Super Capitals are cheaper. * * Cargo hold rather low. * Requires an Alien device(5000 Alien parts) and a Weapons part (30500 Uranium). * Cannot dock in upper starbase docks, and only can dock at A, B, C, D docks due to the bottom lip colliding into the base. Unable to dock at megabase without "Manually docking" Strategy * Broadsiding is key for all Heavy Turrets to hit. * Beware of swarms of small Ships that can overwhelm and outrun the '''Osiris's weaponry. * If you are up against a Prototype, try to get under it so you can take it down without it attacking you. Version History * Added in version .64d. * 2 Dual Medium Cannons replaced with 2 Medium Advanced Autolasers in version .64f, one light Advanced Autocannon added. * Remodeled in an unknown version, and was buffed to get Spinals that fired from the sides of the ship. * Buff increased the Hull from 6225 to 6975 in an unknown version. * Disabled along with all other Artifact Ships in version .65a (?) * Re-enabled in version .65b, but cost increased dramatically to 4 million Credits. * Hull nerfed from 6975 to 5500 in an unknown version. Trivia * The ship requires the Alien Device, which in turn requires 5000 alien parts. * 3rd most expensive ship in the game. * In two separate tests, one Osiris was nearly capable of hulling a Prototype on its own, and its blast radius always brought the Proto to relatively low Hull. (4000 on X-2, 8000 on X-1) * First ship to have broadside Spinals. * The ship has a higher DPS rating than the Lazarus, and this is only due to its Spinal firepower. However, due to the Spinals being on the side of the ship, in-game it would not be able to hit a single target with all of its weapons, giving the ship a lower DPS rating than the Lazarus. * Very few people own this ship. * One of the rarest Ships in Galaxy. * This ship is one of the few Ships in the game to contain Quantum & Advanced Cannons. Only 4 other ships have this, the Imperator, Zhen, Prototype X-3, and Nightmare. Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Capital Ship Category:Browse Category:Advanced Ship Category:Quest